The Kiss
by poutytae
Summary: [NCT Dream] [JaeSung] Jisung boleh jadi lebih muda dua tahun dari Jaemin, tapi bukan berarti dia masih anak-anak. Sementara, Jisung merasa Jaemin masih menganggapnya anak kecil dalam hubungan mereka. Jisung ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bukan lagi adik kecil Jaemin yang harus Jaemin jaga seperti dulu. Jisung sudah dewasa. Apa "French Kiss" bisa mengubah pandangan Jaemin terhadapnya?


**_Jaesung AU._**

 _Jisung boleh jadi lebih muda dua tahun dari Jaemin, tapi bukan berarti dia masih anak-anak. Sementara, Jisung merasa Jaemin masih menganggapnya anak kecil dalam hubungan mereka. Jisung ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bukan lagi adik kecil Jaemin yang harus Jaemin jaga seperti dulu. Jisung sudah dewasa._

 _Apakah ciuman panas yang dinamakan "French Kiss" mampu merubah pandangan Jaemin terhadapnya?_

* * *

 **THE KISS**

"Jisung- _ah_!"

Jaemin yang cantik itu baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi, disambut oleh kekasih tampannya yang sudah menunggu sejak setengah jam yang lalu untuk membawanya pulang.

Tidak, Jaemin bukan pasien operasi, kok.

Jaemin itu perawat. Perawat yang sering mendampingi dokter bedah saat melakukan operasi. Jisung tidak tahu tepatnya apa, tapi intinya Nana- _Hyung_ nya yang cantik itu seorang perawat.

Jisung sendiri adalah mahasiswa bisnis yang kelulusannya tertunda satu tahun karena sempat cuti untuk tinggal sementara di luar negeri. Membantu cabang perusahaan ayahnya yang kekurangan pengelola karena baru saja ditinggalkan sang kakak sulung setahun yang lalu.

Jisung, dengan _hoodie_ hitam dan celana _training_ dan beralaskan _sneakers_ _Adidas_ tersenyum menyambut Jaemin.

Penampilannya boleh saja seperti anak muda yang hidupnya hanya soal _dance—_ yang memang sempat ia tekuni beberapa tahun lalu— tapi sebenarnya Jisung itu calon pebisnis handal dengan otak encer.

"Jisung- _ah_!" Jaemin berseru riang. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat wajah kekasih tercinta setelah berjam-jam harus _standby_ dengan berbagai peralatan medis di ruangan operasi yang suasananya sedikit menegangkan baginya.

Jisung menangkap tubuh Jaemin yang bisa dikatakan _melompat_ ke arahnya dengan pelukan erat. Badan Jisung memang lebih tinggi dari Jaemin, karena itu Jaemin merasa harus melompat untuk menyamakan tinggi badan mereka sebelum berpelukan agar wajah mereka sejajar.

Padahal, Jisung bilang tidak perlu melompat, karena menurutnya perbedaan tinggi badan mereka itu lucu. Bayangkan, Jaemin akan tenggelam sepenuhnya ke dalam pelukan Jisung. Bukankah itu terlihat romantis?

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Jisung. Tidak tahu apakah Jaemin mendengar, karena ia bicara pelan sekali sambil menciumi bahu Jaemin.

Tapi ternyata Jaemin mendengarnya, karena Jisung berbicara cukup dekat dengan telinganya.

"Aku juga merindukan Jisungku yang manja ini," kekeh Jaemin. Kedua tangannya naik untuk mengasak rambut Jisung sementara Jisung masih menggendongnya dengan memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

Keduanya bertatapan, lalu saling melempar senyum. Jaemin terlihat sedikit lesu, mungkin belum makan dan istirahat. Sedangkan Jisung terlihat acak-acakan, karena memang ia langsung menuju ke rumah sakit setelah tidur sepanjang hari sehabis bergadang malam sebelumnya.

Jadi, Jisung memang belum mandi. Tapi bisa dimaafkan, karena ia masih terlihat tampan bahkan dengan muka bantalnya.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau Jisung setinggi ini," ujar Jaemin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia pegal karena harus mendongak untuk menatap wajah Jisung.

"Aku juga lupa kalau Nana- _Hyung_ sekecil ini," balas Jisung, menggoda Jaemin.

"Hei!" Jaemin memukul dada Jisung main-main. "Kau saja yang tumbuhnya berlebihan, tahu."

Jisung tertawa. Jaeminnya lucu sekali, seperti anak-anak.

"Jadi.. pulang sekarang?" tawar Jisung.

Jaemin mengangguk. "Hmm. Aku siap-siap dulu, ya. Tunggu di sini."

* * *

"Jadi aku tidak diantar pulang nih?"

"Tidak. Kan sudah kubilang aku merindukanmu, jadi malam ini Nana- _Hyung_ harus menemaniku," Jisung berkata sambil membukakan _seatbelt_ yang dipakai Jaemin.

Jisung membawa Jaemin pulang ke apartemen miliknya, bukan ke rumah kekasih manisnya itu. Ia ingin memeluk Jaemin seharian penuh sampai lusa, karena Jisung tahu besok kekasihnya itu libur, dan ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini untuk berduaan dengan Jaemin sebanyak mungkin.

Jaemin mencubit pipi Jisung dengan gemas. Kebiasaan lamanya yang sulit dihilangkan setiap kali ia merasa Jisung sedang melakukan sesuatu yang menggemaskan.

"Uh, baiklah. Apapun untuk adik manisku ini."

Jisung terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak suka kalau Jaemin sudah menyebutnya seperti itu.

 _Adik manis_?

Jadi di mata Jaemin, Jisung yang sekarang masih sama dengan Jisung sepuluh tahun lalu, yang masih manja, masih cengeng, dan masih bergantung pada Nana- _Hyung_ nya, begitu?

Hah, Jisung yang sekarang berbeda, tahu. Sekarang, Jaeminlah yang lebih bergantung kepada Jisung, karena Jisung sudah tumbuh menjadi lebih kuat dibandingkan Jaemin.

"Jisung- _ie_?"

Panggilan Jaemin menyadarkan Jisung dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa diam? Aduh, jangan-jangan Jisung masih mengantuk ya," canda Jaemin. Jisung tersenyum kikuk.

"Maaf. Ayo, turun," ujar Jisung.

Apartemen Jisung adalah apartemen yang cukup mewah yang berlokasi di daerah _elite_ Gangnam. Apartemen itu adalah sejenis apartemen-apartemen mewah seperti apartemen milik _chaebol_ yang sering kalian lihat di drama-drama Korea. Walau mewah, tapi sebenarnya apartemen itu jarang ditempati, karena Jisung lebih suka pulang ke rumah kakak keduanya yang sudah menikah, untuk menghindari kesepian tinggal sendiri.

Apartemen pribadinya ini lebih sering dikunjungi kalau ia sedang ingin berduaan dengan Jaemin.

"Aku _numpang_ mandi ya?" Jaemin berkata setelah mereka memasuki apartemen milik Jisung.

Jisung mengangguk. "Bawa baju tidak?"

"Tidak lah," keluh Jaemin. "Kan Jisung yang membawaku ke sini tanpa persiapan lebih dulu."

Jisung tertawa tanpa suara. "Baik, maaf maaf. Pakai bajuku saja ya."

Jaemin mengangguk, lalu beranjak ke kamar Jisung untuk mandi di kamar mandi dalam kamar tersebut.

Jisung mengikuti Jaemin ke kamar, lalu memutuskan untuk menunggu Jaemin sambil bermain _game._

* * *

"Jisung, kau serius hanya punya _hoodie_ dan kemeja kerja di dalam lemarimu?"

"Hmm."

"Sungguh?" seru Jaemin. "Serius tidak ada kaus?"

Jisung mengalihkan tatapannya sejenak dari layar ponsel untuk melirik Jaemin. "Tidak ada," jawabnya.

"Lalu aku terpaksa pakai _hoodie_ , begitu? Astaga, sekarang ini musim sedang panas-panasnya, Sung- _ie_!"

"Tidak, tidak panas kok. Nanti kudinginkan AC-nya," sahut Jisung. "Atau, pakai saja kemejaku."

"Tidur dengan kemeja? Itu lebih tidak nyaman," protes Jaemin.

Jisung menyudahi permainan di ponselnya, lalu menaruh ponselnya tersebut di atas nakas.

"Kalau tidak mau dua-duanya, begitu saja juga tidak apa-apa."

Perlu diketahui, saat ini Jaemin belum berpakaian, masih memakai _bathrobe_ setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Wajah Jaemin memanas setelah mendengar perkataan Jisung barusan.

"Apa sih!" serunya malu. Segera saja Jaemin menyambar salah satu _hoodie_ berwarna oranye yang tergantung di lemari, lalu berlari cepat ke kamar mandi untuk berpakaian.

"Manis," gumam Jisung pelan setelah melihat wajah tersipu Jaemin yang dipenuhi rona merah dengan mimik yang lucu.

* * *

"Kok jadi dingin ya?" keluh Jaemin. Padahal, tadi ia sempat sangsi soal memakai _hoodie_ malam ini, karena ia kira udaranya akan panas.

"Dingin, kan," timpal Jisung.

"Kok jadi dingin sih?" tanya Jaemin. "Kecilkan AC-nya dong!" pintanya.

"Tidak mau," Jisung menolak. "Kalau dingin, sini aku peluk."

"Ih, mau modus ya?" tuduh Jaemin.

"Katanya dingin," kilah Jisung.

"Iya, makanya kecilkan AC-nya. Kalau tidak mau, berarti Jisung modus dong, ingin memelukku!"

"Kalau iya.." Jisung berguling mendekati Jaemin, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaemin. "..kenapa?"

"Ya tidak apa-apa sih," Jaemin menjawab diiringi tawa manis yang menggemaskan.

Jisung melesakkan diri ke pelukan Jaemin, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada Jaemin sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Jaemin yang sudah bercampur dengan aromanya karena _hoodie_ milik Jisung yang Jaemin kenakan.

Jaemin balas memeluk Jisung yang sedang dalam mode _sayang-sayangan_ dengannya, dengan melakukan _skinship_ melalui pelukan yang erat dan penuh. Mereka berdua sejujurnya sama-sama _touchy_. Terutama Jisung, tapi sikapnya yang satu ini hanya ditunjukkan kalau sedang berdua saja.

"Jisung- _ah._ "

"Nana- _Hyung_."

Jaemin memainkan rambut Jisung, mengelus telinganya, meraba alisnya, mencubiti pipinya, dan memainkan bibir sang kekasih. Pokoknya semua sentuhan yang membuat mereka merasa dekat dan bisa menyalurkan afeksi, disukai oleh keduanya.

"Jisung- _ie_ sayang ya sama Nana- _Hyung_?" tanya Jaemin. Ia merasa perlu mendengar kata-kata cinta dari Jisung.

"Sayang," jawab Jisung. "Sayang _banget_."

"Buktinya?" tanya Jaemin lagi.

"Ini buktinya," Jisung mendongak setelah mengucapkannya.

Setelah itu, bibirnya mengecup bibir manis milik Jaemin. Kecupan ringan saja, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Jaemin terkikik di sela ciuman mereka. Jisung pun tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia bahagia sekali bisa berdekatan dan berbagi sentuhan dengan Jaemin, _kakak_ yang dicintainya selama bertahun-tahun sampai akhirnya bisa ia jadikan kekasih.

Iya, dulu memang begitu. Jaemin adalah sosok kakak yang sangat bisa Jisung andalkan dan percayai, disaat semua keluarganya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Jaemin adalah alasan di balik kesuksesan Jisung selama ini, karena Jaemin lah yang membuat ia selalu berada di jalan yang benar.

Jaemin selalu menjaga dan merawatnya. Jaemin memberinya perhatian dan kasih sayang yang kurang Jisung dapat dari keluarga.

Dua tahun yang lalu, Jisung sadar bahwa ia punya perasaan lebih terhadap _kakak-_ nya itu.

Jisung berusaha membuat Jaemin percaya kalau ia benar-benar menyukai Jaemin lebih dari sekedar rasa suka seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Butuh waktu enam bulan untuk itu, hingga akhirnya Jisung berhasil mendapatkan hati Jaemin dan membuatnya percaya soal perasaannya.

Sayangnya, sampai sekarang Jisung merasa bahwa kadang Jaemin masih menganggapnya sebagai adik kecil yang ia jaga dulu. Ia merasa Jaemin kadang memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil, sebagaimana Jaemin memperlakukan Jisung dulu, sebelum mereka resmi berpacaran.

Tidak selalu begitu sih, kadang Jaemin manja kepada Jisung juga. Tapi, Jisung ingin Jaemin sepenuhnya menyadari, bahwa Jisung bukan lagi anak-anak. Ia sudah dewasa, dan Jisung mau Jaemin melihatnya sebagai seseorang yang berbeda.

Seorang lelaki yang dewasa.

Jisung mengangkat tubuhnya, menopang badannya dengan bertumpu menggunakan kedua siku tangan, menjadikan Jaemin berbaring telentang di bawahnya.

Jisung menatap Jaemin tepat di kedua matanya dengan tatapan intens.

Jaemin menaikkan alis, tersenyum. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Jisung menggeleng. Jemarinya membingkai wajah Jaemin dengan hati-hati, seakan kulit lembut Jaemin bisa robek kalau kukunya mengenai wajah cantiknya.

Jemari Jisung mengelus lembut sisi kening Jaemin, juga pipinya. Dengan kehati-hatian yang Jaemin rasa berlebihan, membuat ia tertawa geli.

Perlahan, Jisung mendekat untuk mencium kening Jaemin. Lama, tapi tidak masalah. Karena Jaemin menyukainya.

Lalu ciuman Jisung turun. Ke mata, ke pipi, ke hidung.

Terakhir, Jisung mencium bibir semerah mawar milik Jaemin.

Ciuman itu awalnya lembut, manis, dan malu-malu. Lalu Jisung mulai berani melumat bibir kenyal Jaemin. Jaemin awalnya kaget, tapi ia masih bisa menerimanya. Mungkin Jisung ingin ciuman yang lebih dalam dari biasanya. Mereka juga belum pernah mencoba ciuman yang dalam seperti ini.

Jaemin tersenyum dalam ciumannya, kemudian ia mencoba untuk membalas. Jaemin balas melumat bibir atas Jisung.

Ciuman yang awalnya ringan, lambat-laun menjadi semakin lebih. Lebih dalam, lebih menuntut.

Meskipun Jaemin tidak terbiasa, ia mencoba mengikuti permainan Jisung.

Jisung melumat bibirnya dengan gerakan lambat. Jaemin merasa kedua pipinya panas, dan suhu udara yang tadinya dingin pun kembali menjadi panas lagi sekarang.

Jaemin merasa nafasnya mulai habis, ia membuka mulutnya, bermaksud agar Jisung mengerti bahwa mereka butuh berhenti.

Tapi, yang terjadi berikutnya sungguh membuat jantung Jaemin bisa saja berhenti saking kagetnya.

Bukannya berhenti, lidah Jisung malah memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Jaemin, bersentuhan dengan lidahnya, dan bermain di dalamnya.

Refleks, Jaemin berusaha mendorong dada Jisung menjauh, yang mana usahanya tersebut sia-sia. Jisung lebih kuat darinya.

Dada Jaemin serasa mau meledak saking berdebarnya, tangannya mencengkram keras _hoodie_ yang dikenakan Jisung dan matanya terpejam amat rapat, sedikitpun ia tidak berani membukanya.

Permainan Jisung kian memanas, dan Jaemin bingung setengah mati apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Haruskah ia tetap diam? Atau, haruskah ia membalas?

Jaemin benar-benar merasa kaget dan malu sekarang. Dari mana Jisung belajar melakukan hal ini, dan kenapa tiba-tiba adik kecilnya yang manja bisa berubah menjadi sepanas ini?

Jaemin pasrah, ia membiarkan Jisung bermain dengan lidahnya sementara ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar hatinya tidak melompat keluar dari tempatnya saat ini.

Ciuman panas itu berakhir beberapa menit kemudian, mungkin tiga atau lima menit? Entah berapa lama, tapi Jaemin merasa ciuman tadi berlangsung luar biasa lama.

Jaemin terlihat paling berantakan dengan rambut berantakan karena dimainkan Jisung selama ciuman tadi, dan bibirnya menjadi lebih merah daripada biasanya. Jangan lupakan bekas air liur yang menjejak turun dari bibirnya.

Ah, cantik sekali.

Jisung menjilat sisa air liur, membuat Jaemin bahkan lebih tercengang dari sebelumnya,

"Ji— Jisung," lirihnya.

"Hmm?" Jisung menyahut seakan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan tidak berpengaruh apa-apa terhadap jantung Jaemin.

"Jisung- _ie_.. a— apa yang baru saja kau lakukan," bisik Jaemin terbata.

"Menciummu?" tanya Jisung dengan kepolosan yang dibuat-buat.

Wajah Jaemin sudah semerah tomat.

"Apanya yang mencium?! Itu lebih dari ciuman tahu!"

"Loh? Itu namanya ciuman juga, Nana- _Hyung_. Tekniknya saja yang beda, tapi tidak berbeda dengan apa yang biasa kita lakukan, kan?"

"Ti— tidak berbeda apanya?!" protes Jaemin. "Jantungku rasanya mau copot.."

Jisung tertawa puas. Ia puas sekali melihat Jaemin malu dan salah tingkah. Katakan ia jahat, tapu ekspresi Jaemin saat ini memang benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Setelah ini, _Hyung_ masih menganggapku anak kecil?"

Pertanyaan Jisung membuat Jaemin mengernyit bingung.

Huh? Jadi Jisung melakukannya untuk menunjukkan diri bahwa ia bukan anak kecil?

"Jisung kan memang bukan anak kecil lagi," ujar Jaemin heran.

"Iya, tapi Nana- _Hyung_ masih sering menganggapku adik kecil yang manja, kan?" tanya Jisung.

"Umm," pikir Jaemin. "Kalau itu.. kan memang benar Jisung kadang-kadang masih manja kepadaku."

"Nah, kan. Aku bukan anak manja lagi, _Hyung_. Aku sudah dewasa."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan, sekali-sekali tetap manja. Aku senang kok kalau Jisung sedang manja. Mengingatkan saat kita kecil dulu."

"Tapi aku sudah dewasa, Nana- _Hyung_. Aku bukan adikmu yang manja lagi. Aku adalah Park Jisung, pacarmu yang akan selalu menjagamu."

Jaemin tertawa.

"Sung- _ie,_ aku paham. Jisung ingin aku menganggapmu sebagai seseorang yang dewasa dan dapat diandalkan, kan? Aku sudah menganggapmu begitu kok, percaya deh. Aku tahu Jisung sudah berubah menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab, Jisung tidak butuh arahan dari Nana lagi kan?" tanya Jaemin.

Jisung mengangguk.

"Iya, Nana tahu. Tapi satu hal, Jisung harus tahu kalau bersikap manja sekali-sekali itu tidak masalah. Aku menyukainya. Dan itu bukan berarti aku masih menganggapmu anak-anak, atau adik kecil. Aku menyukainya karena.. yah.. karena itu hal yang wajar. Pernah kan, Jisung melihat Jaehyun- _Hyung_ yang kadang manja ke Taeyong- _Hyung_? Nah, seperti itu maksudnya."

Jisung mengerti. Ia kira selama ini Jaemin masih menganggapnya adik kecil. Ternyata ia salah. Sekarang ia tahu bagaimana pandangan Jaemin mengenai dirinya. Jisung senang, setelah tahu bahwa Jaemin mengakui kedewasaannya.

"Baik, aku mengerti," ujar Jisung. "Terima kasih, Nana- _Hyung_ memang yang paling mengerti aku."

"Sama-sama. Jisung juga sumber kebahagiaan Nana," balas Jaemin tersenyum.

"Aku kira Nana- _Hyung_ masih menganggapku adik kecil selama ini, makanya aku menahan diri untuk selalu bersikap hati-hati," kata Jisung. "Mulai sekarang aku tidak mau menahan diri lagi deh. Nana- _Hyung_ tahu kan, aku pria dewasa normal seperti pria dewasa lainnya?"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Jaemin tidak mengerti.

"Maksudnya.." Jisung mengelus bibir ranum Jaemin. "Mulai sekarang Nana- _Hyung_ harus hati-hati. Karena berpacaran denganku sudah tidak aman lagi sekarang. Bahaya. Kalau aku lepas kendali bagaimana? Kan aku sudah tidak mau menahannya lagi sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

 **END.**


End file.
